My Life with the Sohmas!
by EmeraldCrazy100
Summary: All she wanted to do was be a normal teen girl. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans for her. With some help from other cursed beings known as the Sohmas and new friends, Akasuki may have a chance at happiness again.


**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic of Fruits Basket and I am so proud of myself! I love this series, the characters and everything else! Therefore, I am going to be living in the life of the Sohmas as my own character, Akasuki. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

**Akasuki P.O.V **

"No... This can't be happening! NO!" I feel as if my heart is being wretched from my body as I scream out in pure agony. My knees give out as the parametics cart away the unrecognizable body of my life-long best friend and brother, Arashi. I collapse onto the icy pavement, hot tears blurrying my vision. I scream my pain out for all the world to hear, ignoring the pleas of stand-byers to move off the train tracks, the sight of the accident.

_Why, Arashi? Why?_

I sit there crying hysterically in my endless state of despair, senses numb to the world around me. I don't even flinch when someone scoops me into their arms and carries me away from the wreckage of what once was Arashi's and my car. I cry myself into a state of endless darkness and ice, much like my heart.

* * *

Sunlight filters through the small window in my hospital room. I stare out of it, looking over the 12 floor view of Tokyo in the wintertime. My head feels like it is filled with lead and my left arm is painful to move, but I am too distraught to notice. My eyes are puffy from the endless nights of crying, but they have been run dry of their tears. I sit up in my hospital bed, unmoving physically or in emotional state. My best friend, Kisa Sohma, came to visit me and give her support, but I could only look at her slowly tearing up eyes, not having the strength to will my lips to move. She ended up leaving soon after telling me to call her if she needed help with anything. I don't even wince at her flowing tears, turning away from the newspaper article she brought me. It lies on the side table, wrinkled from being read, soaked from the endless stream of tears, set aside, only to have the same process start all over again the next hour.

I have memorized the whole article. The first thing to catch your attention is the headline in bold letters, "**Teen Hero Killed in Tragic Accident**". Of course, this having caught your attention, you move to the picture of the destroyed car on the train tracks featuring the hysterical relative of the deceased, yours truly. Not my most flattering picture. Then, moving onto the short, yet descriptive article dated four days before Christmas:

_Early Monday morning, emergency vehicles responded to a call from a distressed neighbor, saying there was a horrible accident on nearby train tracks. When paramedics arrived at the scene, they found the overturned car along with non responsive driver, Arashi Kamashii, aged 16. A few yards from the tracks, Akasuki Kamashii, twin-sister of the deceased, was found hysterical with minor injuries. Paramedics anonounced the driver dead. _

_According to eye witnesses, the car skidded onto the train tracks and became stuck. The passenger, a young girl, then got out of the car and walked to the front wheels, apparently taking in the situation. Suddenly, a train appeared around the corner. It appeared that she tried to get the driver out of the car, but it appeared to be stuck. Just when the train was a few yards away from collision, the driver shoved the passenger out of the way, throwing her out of harms way. The car then was hit and thrown several feet, landing on it's top. _

_After a brief interview with Captain Karana, head of the local fire department, it was discovered that the driver was trapped in the car, due to his seat belt dis-functioning. He was pronounced a hero by saving his identical twin sister, Akasuki Kamashii, from certain death. The cause of the accident is still being determined, but it is suggested that the tire became caught in a ice rift on the tracks. Akasuki Kamashii, survived with incident with minor injuries from being thrown and refused an interview with the press. _

I still can't believe that with my tragic loss and all that they would still want an interview! I would have punched their living daylights out if I hadn't been so weak. All I could do is say, "No comment." I felt so powerless. I often cry myself to sleep. I feel numb to all around me. I don't even acknowledge it when someone enters the room. I stare out of my window, wanting death to take me. Life is just no longer living.

**OK, this is actually my second attempt to publish this story to this website. The first time, the story wasn't turning out like I wanted it to, so hopefully this time will be more successful!**

**Just so you know, these are the couples I plan to include in the story:**

**Shigure+Akito  
****Ayame+Mine  
****Hatori+Mayuko  
****Yuki+Machi  
****Kyo+Tohru  
****Haru+Rin  
****Ritsu+Mitsuru  
****Kisa+Hiro (most adorable couple on earth!)  
****Kureno+Uo  
****Kazuma+Hana**

**P.S. Please review! I would love to here comments and suggestions for future chapters!**


End file.
